From Dreams To Nightmares
by Sakura88
Summary: Clow Reed made 53 Clow Cards but sealed 52 of them. The fifty-third card is after Sakura and will do anything to hurt her... even in her dreams. But only one person can save her and it's Syaoran. **PROLOGUE AND CHAPTER 1 IS UP!!** Please R+R! Thanks!!
1. From Dreams To Nightmares Prologue

Hey ppls! This is the start of my first fanfic. Right now I'm sitting in my room, and my door's locked from the inside. How stupid of me. *-_-'* Since my computer's in my room, I'm going to write a fanfic until someone opens the door for me. Here's my disclaimer so you won't sue me after you finish reading this. 

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own CCS; they are owned by Clamp. 

                                                          From Dreams To Nightmares 

Prologue 

_Clow Reed was a powerful magician who created 53 spirits and they were allowed to roam free. But one day, the spirits were too powerful and hard to control so he turned them into cards. All but one was turned into cards and went into a book. But now, that same card is after the new Clow Mistress, as it always did from one Clow Master or Mistress to another. None of the Masters or Mistresses lived to tell their tale but maybe this one might be lucky to survive…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N: Well, that's the prologue. Sorry that the prologue's too short. But not to worry, the chapters will be pretty long. Cya later!! BTW, Please R+R. Ty!!

~*~Sakura88~*~


	2. From Dreams To Nightmares Chapter 1

Welcome back readers! Since I finished writing my prologue, this is the first chapter of my first time fanfic! I'm still stuck in my room cause my door's locked from the inside. I'll talk more of my ficcy now. In this one, Sakura already has transformed all her cards to Star Cards and Syaoran's still in Japan.

*Someone knocks on the door*

Me: Come in.

*Sakura opens the door with Li behind her*

Sakura: Did you just say that Syaoran's still here?? 

Me: Umm… yes.

Sakura: Yes!!!!! *Grabs Syaoran and swings him around*

Syaoran: Heh. Yeah. *Blushes while being swung*

*Sakura stops and lets go of Syaoran, walks to the door and starts closing it*

Me: NOOO!!!! Don't close th—

*Door shuts*

Me: Door. Sigh.

Sakura: Hoe?

Me: *Sweatdrop* Never mind. Anyways, they are both 14, and Kero, Yue, Eriol, and the rest of the gang are still in Japan too. Well, enough talking from me. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own CCS; they are owned by Clamp. If I did own them, I would be here, typing about them (which includes me being locked in my room)!! *T_T* 

BTW, I don't get the –chan, -san, and –kun thing. I'm Chinese like the kawaii Syaoran. *^.^* But I'm going to try some out within the story. If you know if I have put them in the right and/or wrong place, or I have spelt something wrong, **please tell me **so I know where I messed up etc. Ack! I forgot to say this! It's not S+S now but it will be soon in the later chapters.

From Dreams To Nightmares 

Notes: 

*Movement or Sound*

"Talking"

~*~ Time Gone By ~*~

(Flashback and/or dream)

'Thoughts'

(What I say! ) 

Chapter 1 

(Dream)

A drop of water falls on an undisturbed pool of water, and then causes ripples. After that, the scene changes with a ghostly figure floating towards something. 

'Where am I?' a 14-year-old girl named Sakura Kimonoto asked. 'I know I have dreamed of this before, but what is it telling me? I must remember what Kero-chan said. Remember everything because it might be useful after.' The dream began to unravel before her eyes. The figure looked really familiar to something close to a Clow Card. It started floating towards a character that was blurry and hard to see. Sakura was about to see something else when…

 *Beep Beep, Beep Beep, Beep Beep* Sakura woke up, grabbed her digital clock and looked at the time. 

"Ahhhhhh!!!!! I'm late again!! Kero, why didn't you wake me up??" Sakura asked angrily.

The drawer was open, and out floating came Kero. His full name was Keroberos and he looked like stuffed animal with wings. (Like what Li and Mei Lin would call him. Lol.) But that was in his earthly form. In his real form, he looked like a big lion with wings without the mane. 

"I wanted to wake you up but you were flailing your arms around and whacked me back into the drawer so I just stayed there."

 "Hoe!! Guess I have to hurry or I _will_ be late." Sakura got up and went to the bathroom.

Sakura is a 14-year-old girl who goes to Tomeda Junior High (I dunno if they have Grades 7-9 in one school. -_-') She has fair auburn hair, she always puts a little bit in a pigtail, and her eyes are green making it look as if there are emeralds in her eyes when it twinkles. She's about 5 foot 4' and she is good at everything except math even till now. While brushing her teeth, she thought of the dream.

'What does it mean? Is the figure in my dream going to hurt somebody close to me? If it is, who would it be?' She was lost in thought while dressing in her school uniform and running down the stairs to go to the kitchen. She had breakfast and then put on her roller blades. Sakura's brother, Touya was waiting for her outside since their schools were close to each other. She jumped down the two steps and landed gracefully.

"Nice." Touya said.

"Thanks!" Sakura said, pleased.

While Touya was staring at the sky with his hand near his eyes, he said, "How does she do it?"

"Grrrr… Touya!!!"

So they started off to school with Sakura in roller blades and Touya with his bike. While roller blading to school, Sakura thought of the dream again, but shook off the evil feeling when she got to school.

Far away, there was a strong magical force and it was heading to Readington. (I don't even know how to spell the place!! Ack!! *X.x*) The magical force was after one thing, and one thing only: the Mistress of the Star Cards! 

TBC.

*Kero's corner music starts up and out pops Kero with a little microphone*

Kero: Hey Cardcaptor fans! This is Kero's corner and here you'll get the low down scoop between me and you information about many things relating to this fanfic and CCS! Today, I'll be talking about the author!

Sakura88 is a 13-year-old girl, a total Anime freak and she likes anything that has to do with Japanese Animation. She likes reading, writing, watching T.V. on shows such as CCS, Gundam Wing and other great Anime. Her friends usually call her the 'smart one' cause she always get high marks in school but she likes having fun sometimes until when she's serious. We'll have more great things on here soon. Cya!! *Kero sits down on a pillow looking at the pudding as the scene fades out* 

Kero*in the background*: Mmmm… pudding! My FAVOURITE!!!

A.N: Well, that's my first chapter of my fanfic! Do you think I should continue? What is going to happen to Sakura in the latest chapters? And when will I ever get out of my locked room?? Find out next time on Nightmare Sleepover!! 

A.N. (again): BTW, please **read and review**! I think I have all the parts figured out. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can and I hope to see some reviews! Thanks!! Ja ne!! *^_^* 

~*~Sakura88~*~


End file.
